Could It Work?
by TheSilentNeko
Summary: A series of oneshots that puts the most unlikely people together and asks could they love each other. Rated M just to be on the safe side but each chapter is varied. Warning: may contain yaoi or yuri
1. Monochrome Love

Monochrome Love

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji its characters, settings or events

Rating: K

Words: 1,439

Pairing: Undertaker/Elizabeth

The London street, usually a bustling flow of people from all classes now laid a gloomy path for one person.

Elizabeth hardly got time to herself anymore so midnight was her only chance to keep herself company and quietly continue her mourning.

It's been seven years since the death of Ciel Phantomhive and disappearance of Sebastian Michaelis. The Funtom company went bankrupt while the manor slowly decayed until it looked more skeletal then regal.

Elizabeth was given her months of proper grieving but now her parents demanded she gets a new fiancé. In fact, they found one for her. James Ashford was a handsome and esteemed lawyer, all of Elizabeth's friends envied her but Elizabeth begged to differ. Money was the only thing he thought about and possibly cared about, if you killed a man in cold blood James would rule not guilty as long as you had the right price.

She sighed again, devastated that this was her life now.

After his death everything lost its color, the once blue sky was now cloudy and dark.

Her pretty pink dresses now reflected the blackness of a widow, the same color she's determined to wear on her wedding day, gossip be damned.

The further out Elizabeth walked the more lost in thought she became until a drop of water snapped her back.

"Huh?" she murmured. Looking up she noticed the light rain slowly getting heavier each second.

"Oh, no! I didn't bring my umbrella."she ran fast as she could to the nearest building shelter but the only option was a shop that, luckily, was still open. The woman breathed in relief but her ease changed to fear when out of the dark came a creepy chuckle.

"Hee-hee...what do we have here? A lost mouse I presume." Elizabeth didn't know what was worst the voice or whoever possessed it. "W-whose there and why are you here?" she tried to sound confident but her voice trembled.

The person laughed again. "This is my house, young lady. So who~ are you~?"

That was when she noticed it, littered across the room were coffin in different sizes and designs, they looked homemade. "I'm the Undertaker and this is my parlor." one of the mahogany coffin opened slowly revealing a tall man dressed in dark robes and long white hair covering his face but she could still see his crazy smile.

" He-hello sir, my name is Elizabeth Midford and I got caught in the rain so I ran in here but I-If I'm trespassing I can walk away." she fumbling her words and shifted uncomfortably trying to find the right way to say she should leave. "You can't walk out there in the pouring rain."

"I'm okay."

"Nope I won't have it."

"But-" "

"Take a seat, Miss"

A seat?

He meant sit on one of the coffins?

"I'm fine really, I can-" skinny fingers suddenly brought her face up to meet his, Undertaker's lips pursed then turned into the same grin. "You're Earl Phantomhives wife." as soon as those word came out it depressed Elizabeth again. "I _was_ his fiancée. He died a long time ago"

This made the erratic man inwardly chuckle at her ignorance of the world around her. He knew Ciel wasn't dead or at least didn't stay that way.

The blond woman was so red-faced and puffy eyed over it that he started feeling guilty for enjoying himself. Undertaker lead her to one of the coffins and sat her down noticing how she stiffened at his touch "I prepared tea ma'am, would you care for some." hoping it'll cheer her up he handed her the English Tea anyways which was in a measuring cup. "The Earl's not dead Miss,"

Elizabeth's eyebrows furrowed. "What do you mean? "

"He's down there." Undertaker pointed down giggling at his own joke, she thought he meant in the basement but it's was actually lower. "He's also there." this time he gestured to the left.

"And here and here..." in a weird twisting dance he pointed to different direction. "but most importantly, he's right here." Undertaker pointed her heart causing Elizabeth to finally smile for the first time in weeks.

"Aaah how refreshing to see." he poked her cheek, "You should do that more often~."

Elizabeth took in Undertaker's appearance once more and noticed how oddly two-sided he was. His garments were black with a sash and so were his long fingernails. His whole personality seemed twisted and consisted of somewhat estranged humor

Undertaker was also very pale and when the man's pure white hair brushed against her and she felt how soft it was it made her want to run her fingers through it forever. When Elizabeth had first walked in his, cackly voice and odd career choice had frightened her but now she just wanted to laugh at how funny his syllables would pitch higher than normal or how he managed to laugh through every sentence.

"Mr. Undertaker, Why did you choose to become an undertaker? I couldn't bear to attend Ciel memorial and it nearly killed me to go to my Aunt's funeral, how can you stand a job seeing poor people bloodied and mutilated?" her question suddenly made the Undertaker serious.

"You see Miss, I see my work as an artist would. By making the something that is normally plain or gruesome to look at marvelous. My recent guest was a woman who got trampled by an out of control carriage horse. The pretty woman was pregnant with a little one," Elizabeth gasped in shock but listen carefully to Undertaker's words. "I cleaned her and the child and made them look like porcelain dolls holding one another in the same coffin as if they were merely sleeping. I enjoy finding the beauty that in even something as death; because in the end, death is just as peaceful as life."

How do you respond to something like that? Undertaker's explanation evoked emotions in her she just couldn't explain. She wanted to scream, wanted to cry for Ciel, the husband and best friend she lost but mostly she wanted to hug Undertaker as tightly as possible. "Thank you, I needed to hear that. Maybe I can move on now."

"You still sound upset about something." She explained her situation with James and the marriage and how she's dreading the whole thing. Undertaker suggested hiding her.

"You'd do that?"

"I have a pretty cherry wood coffin you'll fit nicely in" he giggled

"Thanks but I couldn't do that to my family." Undertaker nodded in understanding.

For almost two hours the pair talked and told jokes, getting to know each other as Elizabeth explored more of the parlor and the different coffins. She even got in one to humor Undertaker.

"It's so plush, I think I could sleep here."

"You will soon." his dark humor made her smirk again.

Eventually the rain let up enough for Elizabeth to walk home. She wanted to stay longer but she knew if she wasn't home soon her father would send a search party. "I promise to come back tomorrow." she said.

"Do come back anytime Miss."

"Please call me Lizzy."

"Alright Miss Lizzy" she smiled again at him and realized she was there, Undertaker's bangs covered his eyes._ What color are they_ She wondered

"Before I leave, can I do something?" suddenly her cheeks flared at the thought of seeing his eyes or even better, moving his hair aside to see them.

"Go ahead." he breathed. Slowly and as carefully as possible she reached up and moved the feather soft hair apart to show probably the brightest thing on him. Glowing green-yellow eyes bore into her and seemed to peer into her soul, the were in a unique ring on the iris that she's never seen on a person before. "They're beautiful" she breathed lowly. Unable to stop herself, her finger caressed his white skin tracing the long scar that ran under his robes. stroking his hair, feeling his warmth. Undertaker stayed grinning all the while enjoying the feel of her small hands. He kissed those hands that wandered to his lips.

"It's time for you to go now."

the whole walk home, Elizabeth passed the same gray stone pavement on the empty foggy streets but now she had a lovely green-yellow in front of her and everyday she plans to see those colors again if that's the only color she'll be able to see again.

* * *

So do you this is pairing could work?

Hope you enjoyed this side project while my main story Kuro No Maid goes through the process of editing and all that good stuff.

I'll take request if you want more. simply add your pairing in with your review (which I hope you will *doggy eyes*), the crack-ier the better.

Fun fact: my mother gave me the idea of these two lol.  
Until next time.


	2. Trapped

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji its characters, setting or events

Words: 1,376

Pairing: Claude/Mey-rin

As requested by: Guest

Rating: M

"Wow, I'm still impressed this is the Trancy estate, I am." Mey-rin admired the light brown building before hopping out of the carriage, a letter clutched protectively in her hands. Making her way up the stairs and to the front door then rang the bell within two second someone answered.

It was that pretty woman from the costume party. "May I help you?" she asked softly.

"Uhm!" enamored by her pretty face Mey-rin lose all resolve.

"well you see...I have...this, uhm...letter for the Master. I mean your Master..." giving up, Mey-rin simply put her head down as she tried to remember what Sebastian told her to say.

"Whose at the door, Hannah?" said a butler of the house. At first she thought the man was Sebastian seeing as they shared the dark hair and tall, slim build but then she noticed his eyes.

The color of liquid gold.

"Do you have business here Miss."

a trickle of blood slipped from her nose but determined not to make a fool of herself twice, she took a deep breath and said, "I represent the house of Phantomhive with an urgent letter that must to delivered to the master of the household."

"Very well, follow me." the man led her inside the grand estate where Mey-rin saw more gold and brown palettes and antique statues. Mey-rin stuck close to the man and decided to make conversation. "My name's Mey-rin, may I ask yours." she said.

"Claude Faustus." he responded.

_He sound sexier than Sebastian_, _yes_ _he does._

Wait, did she just think that? No one was better than Sebastian.

Claude stopped in front of a door and turned to her. "My master is right in here."

she blushed under his sharp gaze before following him inside the study where 14-year-old Alois Trancy doodled mindlessly in on some documents. His eyes lit up as soon as he saw Claude then darkened slightly once he spotted Mey-rin.

"A letter from Earl Phantomhive has arrived."

Mey-rin, still a little unbalanced handed the letter to the boy.

"I bet Ciel loved my little gift to him." he giggled happily.

Mey-rin took that chance to stare again at Claude. She wanted to memorize every line of his lean body and the deepness of his voice. _I bet he smells nice. Maybe his skin his as soft as it looks._

As she thought these thing again she wondered why exactly she fell for Claude so easily. This man hasn't shown an ounce of emotion since she walked through the door, it's probably just a small crush and once she sees Sebastian again all thoughts of Claude will be gone.

"Oh no, Ciel didn't like the present." Alois said frowning. "Claude send him another kitten in apology for the first one. The next one had better be cuter or else..."

"Yes, your highness."

"Now leave." the child ordered.

Mey-rin was taken aback at this exchange._ So that's what had the master sick all day,_ she thought but she was too frightened of the blond Earl to suggest not giving the 'gift'

Claude bowed while Mey-rin clumsily followed suit then went back to the hall.

"If that's all, You may leave."

"Actually, Uhm...could you show me out. I don't remember the way, no I don't"

Claude checked his watch then nodded.

As Mey-rin began down the one of the corridors, her foot caught on the rug. shrieking and flailing for something to stop her fall she found herself on the floor in the arm of Claude. "You should watch where you walk." his voice resonated in her ear causing another blush to form. "You should also watch where you place your hands."

"Eh?"  
Claude gestured to Mey-rin's right hand resting just under Claude's belt.

"AHH I'm so sorry, I didn't mean it." flustered and embarrassed she tried to cover her bloody nose and get off the butler but both attempts earn her another free fall into Claude's lap.

"No you're not. You had it all planned out didn't you?" Claude lifted Mey-rin and brought her into another room, sitting her on a desk he took her chin and made her look into his cold eyes again. "From the moment you came here I noticed you lusting after me so I'll take it upon myself to give you what you want."

One gloved hand made its way down her sides and up her dress, cupping a breast.

Mey-rin gave a loud gasp. "Shh. You don't want someone to interrupt us." Claude raspy voice struck her body and did interesting things to the place between her legs. He kissed her collarbone then began unbuttoning her pinafore. Once her smooth white belly became exposed he licked and sucked at the skin.

"S-sir what...what are you doing?" she groaned. Claude smirked "Would you prefer me to stop?"

"No!" she yelled, "I mean... please, do more."

Claude had to admit she was nice to look at for a human. Her bust wasn't as large as Hannah's but they were still nice to rub. The only thing distracting him now were her large almost fogged glasses, they made her look like a ditz. He imagined she had large doe eyes, very innocent and childlike to match her personality. "Will you do something for me beautiful." he whispered stroking her thigh.

"What?" Mey-rin said moaning at his touch wishing he'd move higher up her leg.

"Remove your glasses so I can see your eyes."

Mey-rin panicked then. "but-but-but these are a gift from the master, they are. I can't take them off. I can't see a thing without them, I c-"

Mey-rin's babbling was cut short by a pair of hungry lips against hers. "You don't need to see. Just feel." He took off the large glasses and saw the wide eyes he predicted but there was a depth to them. In her hazel eyes was a concentration he didn't expect from such an idiotic woman. He could no longer picture her as the simple maid who came delivering a note but as a huntress, strong and knows what she want.

"Claude," Mey-rin breathed "Please touch me. I want..." she trembled, unable to control her breathing. "I want you..." her hands squeezed Claude's body closer to her own, the need for friction was unbearable.

_Yes definitely a huntress_

Claude more than obliged in helping her undress then leaving as many kiss marks as he could. he wanted everyone, especially Michealis to know this was his property.

Mey-rin ran her fingers through his silk hair and when his stoic face came back to her's she kissed his lips putting her all into it. "I-I think I love you!"

Love?

The word confused him, they had just met not 30 minutes ago. How could she possibly feel anything but lust for him? Claude had planned to keep her as a warm bodies but actually feeling love toward someone a lowly as a human...

Mey-rin, unaware of his inner turmoil took matters into her own hands by unfastening his shirt and loosening his tie. Without hesitation she undid Claude's belt buckle and wrapped her leg around her waist, her arms gripping his back "Claude? Please!"

"Such a pent-up little lady."

"Don't taunt me..."

Mey-rin gasped louder as Claude entered her body roughly.

"How cute." He continued his movements, circling her waist, pumping faster and harder until Mey-rin couldn't hold on.

The girl trembled in Claude's arms. Spent and tired.

"Who do you love?" Claude asked again, for some reason he wanted – no, needed to hear her say it

"You, Claude Fastus. I want you always now."

Another victim has been caught in the web and maybe and it's a huge maybe...

He wouldn't eat this one.


	3. Obsessed With You

Obsessed With You

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji it's characters, settings or events

Rating: M (blood and bondage and slight yaoi)

Words: 1,111

Pairing: Sebastian/Angela

As Requested by: Kangal Lover

The underground prison smelled of death and despair.

Sebastian had been in horrible conditions before but this was just humiliating. Hanging on a wall dirty and bloody, the butler had the strength to release himself and leave if he wanted to but what led the dark man here was on his master's order and orders are absolute.

Sebastian sighed for the fifth time out of boredom while the deformed dungeon master lovingly cleans his torture tools. Suddenly the dark steel door opened and a woman's voice commanded the man away.

"Aww," the man groaned. "I didn't get to cut his eyes out yet." he took one last look at Sebastian then limped off, securing the door behind him.

"Hello beautiful, I've been waiting for you." the woman said. She stepped out the shadows to reveal her short, white and lavender dominatrix outfit and a black whip.

"I didn't want to see _you_, Angela."

Angela faked an innocent pout. "You wound me."

Sebastian scoffed. "No matter," Angela giggled. "I bet your master is gnashing his teeth now that he's powerless." The angel used the leather whip to lift the demon head; the latter looked his in the eye and smirked. "I suppose but that won't stop him. Even if the king is the only one left on the chessboard he won't pull out of the game, that is my master's nature."

Sebastian's undying loyalty excited the angel.

"Why don't you act like a demon, You haven't eaten any human souls in quite some time and now you're heavily injured to top it off," she smiled. "You must be ravenous. I'll make you a deal Sebastian, the real doomsday will arrive soon and when that happens I'll let you have as many souls as you want."

The handle of the whip trailed up Sebastian scarred chest until it reached his chin again, pulling it up. To Angela's shock he declined the offer stating that he was tired of gobbling anything he touched. Sebastian wanted high quality souls.

Angela crack the whip in disappointment. This wasn't going where she planned. Sebastian was suppose to bend to her will and practically beg to be with her.

"I'll give you one last chance to work with me, I really like you and I think we could cleanse the world together. The Queen and King of the Underworld and the Skies." Angela practically swooned at the title.

She caressed Sebastian's bloodied face, the color matching his eyes. Just imagining a clean world as fresh as the driven snow with Sebastian, her pure white yet dark king, by her side was enough motivation for her to want that reality to see the light.

But again Sebastian turned Angela down.

"I rather enjoy this corrupt world." he said "Did you forget I'm a demon? If the human prefer to help themselves delve further into oblivion well that's just more contracts for me. In any case, I have no desire to work with any women like you."

"A _woman_ like me?"

Angela wrapped the length of the whip tightly Sebastian's neck bringing her body close to his. "So you don't care for woman but how about men?"

Angela's hair shortened, her breasts turning into a broad chest and gained longer limbs. "Is this to your liking?"

Ash rubbed his front into Sebastian's hoping for a reaction but Sebastian didn't reply. He only looked into Ash's light lavender eyes, no emotion showing in his own.

"Get off me." Sebastian growled. "This situation is revolting enough without you flirting with me."

"But as I said, I like you." Ash rolled his pinkie around Sebastian's exposed chest, coating it in the blood. "This body is beautiful but so filthy. The blood in which you offer will cleanse it."

Sebastian's body threshed about as the whip made contact with his skin. Blood welling up and trailed down his body before disappearing under his trousers.

"O unclean one, O child of chaos, become the unspoiled being you once were." Again and again the leather slashed Sebastian and with each hit the fire in his throat grew to more dangerous levels.

Ash was right, he was beyond starving and needed to eat before entering a feeding frenzy.

But the only soul around was this horrid angel and the last thing he needed was conflict with the heavens if they decide to retaliate right when him and Ciel were so close to their goal.

"Have you had enough?" Ash said

"If you mean looking at you in that attire, then yes." Sebastian scoffed making Ash growl. He returned to his female form. "I wore this for you. I'll do anything for the good of the world but also for you. Because I have fallen in love with you." after Angela's declaration a sudden chuckle bubbled from her lips until it flooded over into a shrieking laugh. "Yes! I, an angel, is in love with a filthy, unwanted, disgusting creature like you!"

_Gross._

"Please stop saying that. I've had enough love confessions." said the demon picturing another eyesore of a deity. "Who! I'll kill them!" Angela cracked the whip. "How dare you let someone else touch you!" the whip slashed his face this time. "I'm sure you've had a affair with that person _haven't you!_"

Sebastian visible cringed at the frenzied angel's words. "Again I beg you to stop."

Finally the word Angela was anxious to hear. "Beg, yes beg for me my love." she laughed again chanting and painting Sebastian's body red the latter of which took the abuse in stride.

"O dark creature of hell, let thou repent thy sins and be reborn fresh and clean."

watching the demon's dirtied blood spill made the angel curious, what did he taste like?

With determined steps her sauntered over to the chained man and kneeled until she was looking at his chest. "What are you doing?" He asked feeling uncomfortable under her gaze. Angela giggled then took a small lick at the bloodied skin.

Electric fire shot through her body and made her large white wings appear. Her eyes darkened and hungrily she lapped up more blood ignoring Sebastian's attempts to knock her away. All she knew now was this feeling and the gorgeous man giving her that sensation.

"Get off!" Sebastian managed to lift his leg and kick Angela back but the damage had been done.

"Sebastian Michealis...you will give up that boy to me, and then, you'll surrender to me. I will have you." The last the angel did before leaving the demon was place a kiss on his lips.

* * *

I notice the number of words have decreased. Well I promise the next one will be longer and honestly I think it will be my best.

Thank you for reading, keep sending in request.

Until Next Time!


	4. A Rose by Any Other Name

A Rose By Any Other Name...

Disclaimer: I do not own Kuroshitsuji its characters, settings or events

Rating: K+ maybe T

Words: 4,512

Pairing: William/Hannah

As Requested by: Elizabeth T. Rubenfield

Notes: takes place about a month after the end of Will the Shinigami OVA

_Two separate worlds, can I ever crossover into yours? It hurts to love you with all I have, when I know it can never be; two different hearts, never allowed to seek one another, yet we reach out for this forbidden love, hoping Aphrodite will make an exception. No hope, just a life full of broken dreams fueling this unavailing action. In the end, neither of us will achieve this cruel desire, for she has cast aside us and our wishes._

The most beautiful sound to any reaper in the Shinigami Dispatch was the bell to go home. After hours of paperwork William Spears could finally return to his little apartment, eat a microwaved meal then go to sleep for the night.

"Oh Will~" and the most annoying sound to him was closing in. "Are you going home, dear Will?" the red cloaked man said stroking his matching red hair that he proudly would announce was growing.

"Yes Grell. I'm extremely tired." Will said, adjusting his glasses.

"That's too bad, some of us were going to go to the new bar that had just opened but if you'd prefer we went to your place that's fine too!" Grell energetically reached for a hug but was promptly forced to his old friend, Mr. Floor.

"I'm going home, _alone._" The stoic man said glaring down at the red creature pouting on the cheap linoleum flooring.

As Will made his way to the front door, Grell kept trying to convince him to go out but he ignored Grell and kept going.

Shinigami's can choose to live in their realm or the human realm and for the simple matter of being alone, Will choose the human realm in a quiet neighborhood.

Night had fallen just an hour ago. He knew the road home like the back of his scythe, a very boring routine walk so what he encountered on the road was highly unusual.

* * *(three hours earlier)

A she-demon has completed her contract with a village boy, named Luka Macken. Standing on a hill watching the flames consume the small town she also looked on in despair as Luka's older brother, Jim Macken, plead for his sibling's return to life.

"Precious child," she said "He won't be returning."

"He won't, but you will be returning with me." the demoness whipped around to face the tall ash blond man with mix-match eyes.

"Amadeus? Why are you here?" she quickly looked for a way to run but she already knew any escape could be in vain.

"Mother has arranged for the mating ceremony, Lilith. I'm here to retrieve you." Lilith scoffed at her brother. "'Retrieve me' am I nothing more than an object to be given away?" Amadeus affirmed her question making her angry.

"You are truly worthless. Why mother choose you to marry a high-class demon is beyond me. But that doesn't matter now, come with me." Amadeus made a move to grab Lilith's arm, on reflex, she jerked back and hissed at the man; Red eyes glowing hellish purple.

Her brother growled back. "Are you really going to challenge me?" he got into a crouch. "Are you planning to steal me away?" Lilith countered.

"I wish to have nothing to do with you! I'm following mother's order's as you should now return to Hell either peacefully or by force."

Lilith jumped high into the air, two hell pistols materializing in her hands. She fired a full round which was easily dodged by the faster demon. She landed and ran at breakneck speed, she heard Amadeus behind her so forced herself to go faster. Unfortunately she was never good in speed or strength, her strong point laid in weaponry and manipulation.

_'I need a distraction.'_

Night was fast approaching so there were no human's around to see them use their demonic magic which meant Amadeus was going all out.

'_He's blind in one eye so maybe if I conceal myself long enough...'_ Lilith took surveillance of the area and decided to jump and weave around the thick tree leaves. Amadeus, confused at his little sister's actions followed her branch for branch. That was when he realized the trap.

Because he could only see on the right side he lost a fair amount of peripheral vision, the only way to watch where she was going and not fall off the branches was the slow his speed drastically.

Once Lilith no longer heard Amadeus's footsteps she jumped to some of the high trees then scanned again just in case.

"ah big brother, it seems you lost." she silently giggled.

"Have I?" Lilith felt a force thrust her out of the tree, her body powerfully attacked numerous times. Then Finally Amadeus grabbed a handful of Lilith's gray hair swinging her about before launching her into the air. He sped ahead of Lilith's flailing body so he could slam his foot down at her.

a long creator formed as Lilith's body continued skidding father backward. Once she came to a halt a pool of blood had formed around her torso.

"Had enough?" Amadeus said calmly standing above her. She groaned in agony but glared fiercely "I refuse to mate with Beltane," Amadeus merely shrugged at her weak words. He leaned down to touch her neck and smirked. "Seems you'll be dying anytime now. Mother will be distraught!" he feigned sadness then walked away laughing leaving his now unconscious sister to her death.

* * *(present)

William stared at the body of a woman, half-naked and coated in blood in the middle of the road.

Will quickly ran to the woman checked her pulse. Very faint but there.

_'what happened to her?' _he thought, but now wasn't the time for questions.

Carefully scooping the girl in his arms he made it back to his apartment where he laid her down on the plush couch then gathered some towels, water and a first aid kit. Will cleaned the wounds on her head first then wrapped it in gauze. As he applied disinfectants on her stomach he sighed in relief those were just cuts and bruise nothing harmful or scarring.

"What were you doing out there miss?" he said to the woman's still form moving her bloody hair away from her dark skin. " Are you a street-walker? Pardon me if you not but I've never seen a lady in such attire who wouldn't be."

Why was he talking to her as if she could hear him? He didn't know.

Just then her arm twitched and she made little noises of pain. "Your alright miss. I won't hurt you."

her eyes open to reveal odd blue-gray eyes. They were innocent and almost child like. "who are you? Where am I?" she looked around the room, frantic. She didn't recognize her surrounding and that scared her.

"My name is William Spears. I found you passes out in the street and brought you to my home to care for your injuries." she turned on him even more panicked.

"Passed out?" her hand touched the gauze around her forehead and when she noticed the wooden bucket of red water her head swam. "Ma'am I'm going to try to help you. Just tell me your name and where you live."

"My name is..."

The woman drew a blank for the next part, where couldn't remember where she lived or who might know her. "My...name is..." Still nothing.

"That was a serious head trauma you had. You probably have amnesia."

Will looked into the woman's eyes and how helpless she was, how fragile and delicate that he decided he would take responsibility for her until her memory came back.

"Well miss, do you mind If I call you Hannah for now?"

"Sure. And if you don't mind can you give me some clothes." a blush was on her face, looking down he noticed again she was barely covered. The sight of her bare skin also caused his face to go red and he quickly walked to his room."OH! Excuse me, I'll bring you something to wear."

Warm spray's of water beat against the newly named Hannah relaxing the tight muscle and sore spots. As she washed the blood out of her hair she thought of her savior and what could have led to her passing out.

Will had said she probably was going to an underground party and a group of thugs took advantage of her. If this was true then was she raped? Is she pregnant?

These thought spun in her head scaring her with each idea.

Hannah was glad it was William who saved her. Any dirty pervert could have stolen her away and killed her but fate was on her side.

Or was it just luck?

"Have a nice shower?" said William stirring up a pot of soup. "Yes, thank you." Hannah came into the kitchen wearing a too long white t-shirt, baggy shorts and slippers. "That's good, I made you some food." he placed the bowl on the table in front of Hannah then started eating his.

Hannah sniffed the soup, her face scrunched up in disgust. Will say this and asked if it was bad.

"No it looks very good but I don't I can eat right now."

William nodded. "You've had a long day, you can sleep in my room and I'll take the couch."

"I couldn't impose on you like that. This is your house."

"it's okay Hannah," he adjusted his glasses. "I want you to be comfortable."

His words made her blush, she looked away smiling. "Thank you."

_"look me in the eyes, tell me, can you ever love me? if not, get up and leave me alone. I can see your hesitation, why can't you just tell me it straight? well don't worry you wont need to, cause I know already. all I can do is accept the truth, there is no room for me with you." _

The next day Will roused from his sleep by the shrill sound off the alarm clock on the coffee table. "Shut up." he told the inanimate object before slamming the off button.

He showered, changed and went to the living room to check on his new guest.

She was already up, rocking back and forth. "Are you okay Hannah?"

"I didn't sleep last night..."

* * *

After Will had made up the couch and went to sleep Hannah had curled herself in a ball trying her best to ignore the growling in her stomach but it was too much. She softly padded into the kitchen searching for something of interest but had nothing caught her eye. Until the rustic smell of blood guided her body out the door and to an ally way where she'd encountered a small girl clutching a doll and crying on the floor.

Hannah could see the blue vein under the thin skin; a bright glimmer in her heart. the girls' soul was calling her, singing to her.

The girl stared at Hannah with a hopeful look. "Can you help me miss? I can't find my daddy and it's ever so late."

But Hannah didn't hear the girl nor did she hear her wet screams as she struggled away from the person draining her life from the throat.

She gasped as she finally felt the child's limp form cradled in her arms.

* * *

"Hannah!" she jumped at the sound of Will's voice and looked up at him. "Yes?"

"I have to go to work, are you okay by yourself? She nodded before flashing him a quick smile.

"I'll be fine." Will's glowing green eyes softened at her, "Good. I'll be back later." and then he left.

"Good morning Spears." Eric Slingby greeted William patting his back. "Where were you yesterday?" asked young Alan Humphries smiling at him. "I had more important things to deal with." Will answered before dodging a hug attack by Grell. "Really, like what?" said Alan.

"I bet it's a girl!" Eric said rather loudly.

"A GIRL! Will are you cheating on me!?" Grell whined. "Who is the floozy?" Will pushed the flamboyant shinigami away with his small scythe before he continued on toward his cubicle.

Eric and Will shared an office space. Eric took that opportunity to ask again. "So did you really find a girlfriend?" Will stared at the man, annoyed at his persistent behavior. "You can tell me, buddy." realizing he wouldn't get any work done he finally answered Eric.

"Yes I found a young woman who needed help and she's staying at my place."

"Ho ho! Big hero, huh? Is she cute?"

Will's was going to give a vague answer until he really thought about.

Hannah's hair was long and framed her curved body and with such pretty eyes he wondered what could make them look so sad.

She was very mysterious.

"Yes," Will said, "She's very beautiful."

_How can I change my skin,_

_My heart,_

_My race,_

_And match it to yours?_

_What do I do to fill the blank space between us?_

"I want my brother to be happy...!  
"...Thank you for helping me!"

An image of a little boy flashed behind Hannah's eyes again. She couldn't be deep in thought without that innocent face making it known. She began to think he was a friend of hers, she figured he would be an important key to figuring out her true identity. If only she could find him...

Hannah sighed and walked around the apartment again out of boredom admiring how ordinary the rooms were. The walls were white walls and plain color furniture with little to no decoration. It seemed to fit its owner's personality.

_He's so serious,_ she thought it's adorable.

A giggle escaped her lips.  
She had ended up in the kitchen when her thoughts were interrupted by the sound of a door opening then rumbling of furniture.  
It was obvious this person was not Will and more likely a thief.  
Slowly and as quietly as possible she grabbed a knife and made her way to the living room. There she saw a slender man with short red hair.  
"Where the hell is it!?" the man growled. Hannah held up the knife and spoke with a shaky voice. "Who are you and h-how did you get in h-h-here?" Grell dropped the pillow he was holding and saunter over to the woman.  
"So you're the piece of meat my Will has been talking about."

_Piece of meat?_ Hannah thought as she expressed a distasteful expression.  
"Excuse me?"

"Just as I thought; you're not woman enough for my William."  
So many questions ran through her head and none could be answered, but she knew she wouldn't let this man talk to her like this.

Hannah glared ruefully at Grell and slapped him firmly across the face. She then kicked him in the gut, sending the reaper's glasses to the floor. Grell flipped over the couch and the looked at her. "That hurt, damn it!" The flamboyant red-head shouted as he noticed his glasses weren't on his face.

"Huh? Where did they go?" He mumbled to himself as he looked lowly around on the floor. "Are these what you're looking for, you filthy bastard?" Hannah's footsteps were loud as she walked over and picked them up, suddenly there was a bright light and the next moment she had disappeared.

"Oh this is not good." Grell whispered under his breath as he knew what the bright flash of light had meant.

Nobody paid attention to the strange woman who had curiously waltzed in being too occupied with other affairs.

Alan and Eric had just finished a collection task and were headed down to the lobby for some coffee when they noticed a dark-skinned, long-haired woman whom seemed lost, but mostly scared.

"Hey Eric whose that?" Alan asked  
"Don't know. Maybe she's a messenger of some sort, although I sense something rather dark about her." said Eric scratching his goatee, but Alan being the ever friendly person he was, thought otherwise. "We should make nice and help her out. A lady like her shouldn't be in a place like this."

"But she's obviously not a reaper! Alan!" his words fell on deaf ears.

"Hello ma'am my name is Alan Humphries, can I help you with anything?"

His friendliness made her timid for some reason; actually being around all these people frightened her for some reason, but she smiled and answered politely. "Excuse me, but can you tell me where I am?"

"You mean you don't know?"

She shook her head then Eric joined them looking Hannah up and down appreciatively. Hannah shook her head sadly at Alan. She liked him; he seemed like a sweetheart.

Eric on the other hand was still skeptical of this beauty and who she was. She smelled familiar...it was so subtle and on the tip of his tongue but he just didn't know.

As Alan continued to talk with Hannah Eric noticed something red in Hannah's grasp.  
"Hey, what's that?" He gasped when she held them up and saw the two unmistakable little red bows Grell tied his glasses in since he didn't like the normal training black ones.

"Those are Grell's!" said Alan, "I can't believe he left his special Shinigami glasses lying around.

"Shinigami? What's that?"

(William's POV)

"...Special Shinigami glasses lying around?"

I would've kept walking if I didn't hear the next words  
"What's a Shinigami?"

It was impossible, but there she was standing in the lobby of the Shinigami dispatch.

"What are you doing here?" I said quickly approaching the trio. Eric was the first to speak. "Oi, is this the chick you were talking about?" I nodded quickly, embarrassed that people were now staring "She really is a cute one! It's about time you got a girlfriend"

"She's not my girlfriend. She's just a girl I helped." I tried to think of a reason to leave whilst trying to reason on how a human got here when I looked down and saw Grell's glasses in her hand.

That idiot must have snuck in my house again and dropped them; she thought of me and was transported here. "Hello," Hannah called now agitated "I'm still here. Now tell me what Shinigami means!"

I sighed and handed Eric the glasses before pulling her back outside.

Honestly, I didn't want tell her this but it was obvious I couldn't just blow this off.  
Touching my glasses edge, I transported us back to the human realm in a quiet part of town and explained everything to her.

(Normal POV)

"So you're a god of death who decides someone's worth by seeing how they lived, correct?" Will nodded at Hannah who had kept a straight face the entire time. It surprised him that she wasn't scared when he told her he wasn't human but that was just one of the things he liked about her.

"it's so hard to imagine but oh well, it's kind of cool!" She smiled brightly and hugged him tightly. This shocked Will for a moment, to feel her large breast and soft skin against his chest heated his cheeks and unlocked an emotion he'd kept hidden for a long time.

The two bought shaved ice and walked down the pier.

A man taking couples picture asked them if they wanted a commemorative photo.

"That sounds nice we should do it Will."  
He shrugged and wrapped his arms around Hannah's waist and then she leaned against his shoulder and smiled happily at the camera.

"Alright! Very nice now tell me your names and I'll write it on the back." The man said while shaking the picture clear. "I'm William T. Spears. And this is Hannah...Hannah Anafeloz"

And as they watched the sunset Hannah admired their picture and thought back to when William told his friends they weren't a couple.

It hurt; she wouldn't lie.

But at the same time she couldn't tell why. They really weren't anything more than friends but everything he'd done so far would seem like he did like her. When Will named it her was so endearing and sweet that even though she wished to know her real name she was fine being his Hannah Anafeloz.

Her hand slowly reached for Will's. She glanced up at him, her blue eyes seeming to gleam.

"William when we find out my real identity is it okay if I stay with you?" Will blinked then said.  
"You'd stay with someone not human? Someone as serious and associated with death as I am?" she smiled and leaned into him again. "I don't care what you are. You're William and I'm Hannah...that's all that matters."

The feeling Will had kept locked up was this: Love.

An emotion that meant that you care deeply for someone. From the moment he saw her he felt an uncontrollable urge to save her. At the time he thought it was just the humane thing to do but looking back it was because he felt compassion for her and as he got to know her more he really liked her.

"I feel the same way, Hannah."

The two gazed into the others eyes, an unknown force pushing them together. Their lips grazed and before it could become a full kiss something slashed Will's forearm clean open.

Hannah screamed as a man pulled her back. She fought him off and ran to William, tears starting to cloud her vision "Will! Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," he replied then glared at the intruder. "Who the hell are you?"  
The man smirked at the sight in front of him; his little sister in the arms of a shinigami! It was a disgusting sight to behold and certainly hard to believe. He then noticed her eyes were no longer their normal frozen indigo color. Now they seemed liquid, warmed by something...

"Lilith, Enough games it's time to return home. Canterbury, Thompson and Timber are waiting to prepare your marriage." Hannah looked at him confused as ever. "M-My marriage? I'm not marrying anyone."

"...Do you know who I am?" The stranger said getting closer, Will pulled Hannah behind him and took out his scythe. "We don't need to know you. Leave now!"

The man waved his hand a gust of wind blew William to the side. "I don't believe I was talking to you. Now, Lilith do you remember me?"

She stuttered; frightened. "No. N-no I don't. I lost my memory a while back and can't remember much of a few nights ago..." that was all he needed to hear. The man walked up to her and placed a hand on her forehead.

(Hanna's POV)

I remember.

My name is Lilith and I'm a demoness.

This man is my older brother named Amadeus, we were fighting when I fell and...

And William found me.

William looked at me with wide eyes and I smiled back then showed him my demon eyes. He gasped and jumped back. "No! You're not a-a demon." He seemed broken when I nodded sadly.

"I am. I'm sorry Will I never wanted to hurt you."

He stood then as I waited for him to kill me when suddenly I felt his warm arms around me, I could smell his masculine Shinigami fragrance. "You're Hannah and I'm William, that's all that matters." He kissed me then. It was soft and passionate, their lips fit together as easily as a puzzle piece that's been missing for so long. I would've stayed like this forever, but couldn't since a certain demon interrupted.

"Lilith that is our mortal enemy you're kissing. You can't be with that thing…If you come with me now then _maybe_ I won't tell anyone what a traitor you are!"

In a way he was right. Two people of a different species could never be together. Our motivation in life was too much of a contradiction. Will saw it too, it was visible in his eyes and he held me closer. "I don't want to lose you." He said.

I kissed him one last time. "I want to stay together with you, but we can't. I'll never forget you William T. Spears."

"And I'll always remember you, Lilith." I smiled happily then left his arms to return to Amadeus. "Call me Hannah."

_What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would still smell just as sweet._

_Who we are not what we are. _

_Our meeting changed me for the better, I now know truly how to love and with this new found power I'll find you again so we can be a black and white rose tangled into one another._

[Bonus scene]

"So the boy called him your highness?" A devious spider demon asked.

"Yes I know much of Jim Macken so I wish to work here so I can protect him." she glared slightly at the bespeckled man. "Protect him for what?"  
"Anything that tries to hurt him." This made the demon butler chuckle slightly.

"Very well. What should I call you?"

She thought for a second then grinned. "Hannah Anafeloz."

In her room where Alois never entered was a picture of sweet Luka playing on the swings and on her dresser, framed, was her commemorative photo.

[Bonus scene 2]

Whatever happened to the red shinigami after Hannah took off with his glasses? Well...

"Will!? Will where are you?!" he was walking down the dark, barely lit streets and grabbing onto anyone in what looked like a suit and dark hair. "Is that you Will!" he palmed a man's face. "YOU'RE NOT WILLIAM!"

"But that's my name..."

* * *

I hope you enjoyed this long-awaited chapter. I'm sorry about that, but keep sending in couples and I'll keep writing them

A/N: Poems belong to my best friend ShieraDein while the last one is my modified version of the famous Shakespeare speech in Romeo and Juliet


End file.
